gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
NZ-999 Neo Zeong
The NZ-999 Neo Zeong is a Mobile Armor appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA. It was piloted by Full Frontal during the Third Neo Zeon War. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Neo Zeong is a massive base attack mobile armor as well as the final machine created by Neo Zeon, it consisted of the MSN-06S Sinanju being carried in a huge 116 meters tall hull unit. Mounted at the bottom of the Neo Zeong is a pair of sturm boosters, a combination of propellant tank and booster unit, that grant better mobility and cruising range. Should the boosters be destroyed, the Neo Zeong can rely on the skirt armor's own thrusters for mobility. It is equipped with an impressive array of beam weapons, including wire-guided funnel bits located in its hands and several mega particle cannons on its body. The funnel bits can also hijack other enemy mobile suits and turn them against one another. For defense, the machine is mounted with multiple i-Field generators. The machine's deadliest weapon however is the large psycommu armament, the Psyco Shard Generator, which can actualize the pilot's thoughts. The MSN-06S Sinanju serves as the core unit for the machine, and can utilize its beam sabers or rocket bazookas with its free hands. Thanks to an enhanced psycoframe cockpit, the Neo Zeong can also be piloted by Full Frontal's mind through his mask without being in the cockpit and utilize its weapons perfectly. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head of the Sinanju, the core unit of the Neo Zeong, the pair of vulcan guns are not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, but they are useful in restricting enemy movements, intercepting missiles and the likes. ;*Beam Saber :The beam sabers are part of Sinanju's armaments and stored in its arms. They are used by the Sinanju when enemies close in on the Neo Zeong. ;*Large Caliber High Mega Particle Cannon :Mounted on Neo Zeong's waist, this cannon has a limited rate of fire but the highest output of all the unit's ranged beam weaponry. ;*Large Mega Particle Shoulder Cannon :The Neo Zeong has six Mega Particle Cannons on its shoulders, four in front and two in the back. These cannons can fire a scatter beam or a focused beam, and the latter is capable of punching a hole through a colony's wall. ;*Psyco Shard Generator :The Psyco Shard Generator is a new, large psycommu armament and is also the Neo Zeong's most powerful weapon. The generators are stored within the sides of the skirt armor and in the large shoulder thruster units. Once deployed, they create a massive ring of golden hexagonal crystals, the Psyco Shards, behind the machine's back. The psyco shards then generate a massive psyco field, which is said to be capable of actualizing the pilot's thoughts, and this resulted in the destruction of the Unicorn and Banshee's weapons. ;*Rocket Bazooka :Used by the Sinanju within the Neo Zeong, the two rocket bazookas are part of Sinanju's armaments and are stored in the Neo Zeong's shoulder-mounted weapon containers. Each shot is capable of destroying a single MS and can puncture the armor of most battleships. ;*Shield :The same shield as used by Sinanju, it is mounted on the MS's back when the suit is in the Neo Zeong. ;*Wired Large Funnel Bit :The two primary arms of the Neo Zeong have five large wired funnel bits on the tip of each arm, and when they are destroyed, a spare set stored within the arms can be deployed as replacements. The four secondary arms have the same wired large funnels bits, but they are stored in the arms and deployed only when required. As with other funnels and bits, the wired large funnel bits are used to engage multiple enemy units or overwhelm a single target. Each funnel bit is armed with a beam gun that can be used while docked or when deployed as wire-guided remote weapons. The funnel bits can hijack a target mobile suit by deploying three drill-tipped wires that latch onto and drill into the target. Once hijacked, the enemy MS can be used to engage other enemies. While the bits lack the dexterity of regular mobile suit hands, they are still capable of pinning down enemy suits and has enough strength to crush a normal mobile suit's head.Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Episode 7 "Over the Rainbow" Special Equipment & Features ;*Sturm Booster :Two massive propellant tanks ending in rocket thrusters are connected to the underside of the Neo Zeong, providing it with higher mobility and additional fuel for longer deployment times as well as improved cruising range. Should these sturm boosters be destroyed, the main thrusters on the underside of the mobile armor will take over. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suits operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and directly issue commands via the pilots brainwaves. Arguably, a mobile suit with a psycoframe and Newtype pilot will have a greater response time than an ordinary suit and pilot. ;*Landing Gear :The Neo Zeong has three landing gears, two stored underneath its front skirt armor and one mounted in the rear skirt armor. Due to their large size, the two front landing gears can also serve as sub-arm units to grab onto enemy mobile suits which get close to the Neo Zeong. ;*Waist I-Field Generator :The Neo Zeong has four waist I-Field Generators, two at the front and two at the rear, which protects it from all beam attacks. The duration of the I-Field itself is unknown, though the actual coverage extends only to the main body of the mobile armor. ;*Weapon Containers :The shoulder compartment of the Neo Zeong contains weapon containers that can be used to store the Sinanju's rocket bazookas, as well as other weaponry such as missiles. History For more information on the Neo Zeong's history, please go to Full Frontal's page. Gallery NZ-999 Neo Zeong.jpg neozeong-green.jpg Neo zeong.jpg|In Gundam Perfect File yande.re 343321 calendar gundam gundam_unicorn itou_kazuki mecha sinanju.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam 2016 Calendar nz33.png nz29.png|Wired Large Funnel Bit close up nz31.png|Wired Large Funnel Bit in action nz32.png|Wired Large Funnel Bit in action (2) nz1.png|Beam Sabers nz2.png|Large Caliber High Mega Particle Cannon nz6.png|Face-off Nz4.png Nz3.png nz7.png|Firing various beams nz5.png nz8.png|Large Mega Particle Shoulder Cannons nz11.png|I-Field Generators nz9.png|I-Field stopping a Beam Magnum shot (1) nz10.png|I-Field stopping a Beam Magnum shot (2) nz12.png|Twin rocket bazookas nz13.png|Sturm Booster destroyed nz14.png nz15.png nz16.png|Deploying Psyco Shard Generator (1) nz17.png|Deploying Psyco Shard Generator (2) nz18.png|Psyco Shard Generator Deployed nz19.png|Landing Gear used as sub-arms nz20.png|Unicorn VS Sinanju nz22.png|Extra Arms nz23.png|Extra Arms (2) nz21.png|Unicorn destroy Neo Zeong's arms nz24.png|"Beyond the Time" nz25.png|End of Neo Zeong nz26.png|End of the battle 999.jpg Unicorn3-zeong.jpg NZ-999 Neo Zeong (UC Perfectibility) 01.jpg|Close up (Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility) NZ-999 Neo Zeong (UC Perfectibility) 02.png|Vs. Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility) Nz-999-PsycoShard_GundamWarNEXA.gif|As featured in Gundam War NEXA card game Neo Zeong Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 113.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla Hguc181.jpg|1/144 HGUC NZ-999 Neo Zeong (2014): box art - front HGUC Neo Zeong (box art back).jpg|1/144 HGUC NZ-999 Neo Zeong (2014): box art - back HGUC_Expansion_Effect_Unit_for_Neo_Zeong_Psycho_Shard.jpg|1/144 HGUC Expansion Effect Unit for Neo Zeong "Psycho Shard" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art BBSenshi-NeoZeong.jpg|SDBB NZ-999 Neo Zeong (2014): box art Gunpla SDBB NeoZeong-Metallic box.jpg|SDBB "NZ-999 Neo Zeong (Metallic Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Neo Zeong - High Grade 01.jpg|1/144 HGUC Neo Zeong (2014): product sample - front view Neo Zeong - High Grade 02.jpg|1/144 HGUC Neo Zeong (2014): product sample - rear view Neo Zeong - High Grade 03.jpg|1/144 HGUC Neo Zeong (2014): product sample - display without Sturm Boosters Nz_cockpit.jpg|1/144 HGUC Neo Zeong (2014): product sample - top-down view Nz_booster.jpg|1/144 HGUC Neo Zeong (2014): product sample - Skirt-mounted thrusters and Sturm Booster Nz_grab2.jpg|1/144 HGUC Neo Zeong (2014): product sample - posed with HGUC Unicorn Gundam and HGUC Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Nz_size2.jpg|1/144 HGUC Neo Zeong (2014): promotion - size comparison with HGUC Unicorn Gundam PS_effect.jpg|Promotion for P-Bandai online exclusive Neo Zeong effect parts "Psycho Shard" Neo Zeong - Super Deformed 01.jpg|SDBB NZ-999 Neo Zeong (2014): product sample Action Figures AssaultKingdom_nz-999_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Assault Kingdom "NZ-999 Neo Zeong" action figure set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): package front view GundamConverge_NeoZeong_p01_front.jpg|Gundam Converge EX-15 "NZ-999 Neo Zeong" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): package front view AssaultKingdom_nz-999_p02_Sample-content.jpg|Assault Kingdom "NZ-999 Neo Zeong" action figure set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): content overview AssaultKingdom_nz-999_p03_Sample-front.jpg|Assault Kingdom "NZ-999 Neo Zeong" action figure set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): sample product - front view AssaultKingdom_nz-999_p04_Sample-back.jpg|Assault Kingdom "NZ-999 Neo Zeong" action figure set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): sample product - front view AssaultKingdom_nz-999_p05_msn-06s_content.jpg|Assault Kingdom "NZ-999 Neo Zeong" action figure set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): overview of "MSN-06S Sinanju" figure and accessories. GundamConverge_NeoZeong_p02_sample.jpg|Gundam Converge EX-15 "NZ-999 Neo Zeong" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): product sample Notes and Trivia *The Neo Zeong's name is derived from Neo Zeon and MSN-02 Zeong. *The unit fires its Rocket Bazookas in a similar manner to the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" *It is the second-most expensive HGUC kit to date at a retail price of ¥25,000. It is also one of the largest HGUC kits at 860mm tall, rivaling the Dendrobium at 900mm in sheer bulk. *Full Frontal's ability to control the Neo Zeong from outside the cockpit may be a reference to Four Murasame's remote operation of the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam. *While the Neo Zeong is the largest Zeon Moble Armor seen in animation thus far, it is still dwarfed by the 218.30 meters long AMA-100 Z'od-iacok. References GundamUC NZ999NEOZEONG.jpg External links *NZ-999 Neo Zeong on Gundam-Unicorn.net